User blog:Killermoves/The Man with No Name vs Dirty Harry Callahan
The Man with No Name: gunslinger/anti-hero who is fast on the draw and dangerous in marksmanship vs Inspector Harry Callahan: tenacious cop who abides his own set of rules and justice Who is deadliest???? The Man with No Name The "Man With No Name", as personified by Eastwood, embodies the archetypical characteristics of the American movie cowboy — toughness, exceptional physical strength or size, independence, and skill with a gun — but departed from the original archetype due to his moral ambiguity. Unlike the traditional cowboy, exemplified by actors John Wayne, Alan Ladd, and Randolph Scott, the Man with No Name will fight dirty and shoot first, if required by his own self-defined sense of justice. Although he tends to look for ways to benefit himself, he has, in a few cases, aided others if he feels an obligation to, such as freeing a couple held captive in A Fistful of Dollars and comforting a dying soldier after the bridge explosion in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. He is generally portrayed as an outsider, a mercenary or bounty hunter, or even an outlaw. He is characteristically soft-spoken and laconic. Thecharacter is an oft-cited example of an anti-hero, although he has a soft spot for people in deep trouble. While rescuing the young mother Marisol in A Fistful of Dollars, he responds to query about his motives with a curt "I knew somebody like you, once ... and there was no one to help." This, along with the comment "I never found home that great" and stating that he hails from Illinois (in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly), sums up the only personal history the viewer ever receives about the character. The character's distinctive appearance consists of a battered brown hat with a telescope crown, pale blue shirt, black jeans, tan boots, a sheepskin vest, and a patterned sarape or "poncho". Weapons Pistol: Colt revolvers The Man ususally carries just one pistol in the film, but later carried two colt sing action army in the comic sequels. He uses it to perform his superhuman quickdraws and marksmanship. Although very hard to reload, the Man has shown adeptness at quickly reloading a fixed cylinder revolver in less than a minute. * .45 LC * 12 rounds Rifles: Scoped Henry rifle In the film, the Man carried a Henry rifle with a side scope, which he used for sniping from afar. * .44 Henry * 16 rounds * Lever-action Special 1: Sharps rifle The Man used a non-scoped sharps rifle as a sniper rifle. The rifle is a single-shot falling block firearm. * .52 caliber * 910 m Special 2: Dynamites The man uses dynamites for combat and demolition. He uses it to blow stuff up like infrastructures and enemy covers, and can also be used to kill. Melee: Bowie knife * Curved clip joint blade * Single edged * Throwable X-Factors * The Man's most powerful advantage is his superhuman speed and marksmanship. He is able to kill 4 guys mere seconds in just one draw. He can also outdraw those who already had their guns drawn, while also being able to shoot accurately without even looking. * He has his wide-range of experience with fighting different type of enemies from criminals, bandits, authority, an assassin, and even soldiers. He has fought neutrally in the American Civil War for both sides. * Although being an anti-hero with a complex sense of morality, the Man is an excellent strategist, and has outsmarted, outconned, and outwitted his enemies numerous times. * The Man is a master of stealth, able to sneak up in building and behind enemies. He is also adept in disguises and escapology. * The Man is very hard to kill. He has endured beating, torture, and even lack of nutrients (i.e. dehydration) and still kept on going. Video Dirty Harry Callahan is an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department, usually with the homicide department, although for disciplinary reasons he is occasionally transferred to other less prominent units, such as personnel or stakeout. Callahan's primary concern is protecting and avenging the victims of violent crime. Though proficient at apprehending criminals, his methods are often unconventional; he is prepared to ignore the law and professional and ethical boundaries, regarding them as needless red tape hampering justice. When a group of men holding hostages in a liquor store in The Enforcer demanded a getaway car, Callahan delivered one: he drove the car through the store's plate glass window and proceeded to shoot the robbers. Conversely, in Sudden Impact when he found at that the person responsible for a series of murders was a rape victim killing her unpunished rapists he let her go free, indicating that he felt her retribution was justified. He went a step further in Dirty Harry: determined to know the location of a 14-year-old girl the serial killer Scorpio had kidnapped and tortured, he ignored Scorpio's pleas for a doctor and a lawyer and pressed his foot on Scorpio's wounded leg until he gave up the location. Callahan was later informed by the District Attorney that due to numerous civil rights violations much of the evidence against Scorpio was inadmissible and he would be released without charge. Callahan is regarded as a rogue element within the police force and often at odds with his superiors, who baulk at his methods. A police commissioner tells him that his successes are "more costly to this department in terms of publicity and physical destruction than most other men's failures." He is variously reprimanded, suspended and demoted to minor departments. At the start of Magnum Force he has been moved to stakeout by Lt. Briggs and in The Enforcer, Captain McKay transfers him to personnel. In Sudden Impact Callahan is threatened with a transfer to the traffic division, if not ejection from the force altogether. By the end of The Enforcer, he had started a 180 day suspension imposed by McKay. Weapons Pistol: Smith and Wesson Model 29 Callahan's signature weapon is a Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum revolver, which he desc ribes as "the most powerful handgun in the world" and uses in all of the films. The gun's prominence in the films instantly popularized it. Callahan reloads his revolver using speedloaders. * .44 Magnum * 6 rounds Rifle: Winchester Model 70 A Winchester Model 70 chambered in .458 Winchester Magnum is used by Insp. "Dirty" Harry Callahan (Clint Eastwood) in a failed attempt to kill the Scorpio Killer (Andrew Robinson) on the rooftops over looking the church. The .458's parabolic trajectory and immense recoil would make it an exceedingly poor choice for use as a long distance counter-sniper rifle, but it is consistent with Callahan's preference for massive overkill. * .458 Winchester Magnum * 3 rounds * Bolt-action Special 1: Harpoon gun Callahan uses a very large, oversized and cumsy harpoon gun in The Dead Pool. The harpoon gun is short range and inaccurate due to it being air-propelled , and has only one shot. Special 2: M72A2 The M72A1 LAW (Light Anti-Tank Weapon) rocket launcher is first seen in the film being d emonstrated at an Army testing range. During the final battle on Alcatraz, Maxwell drops his LAW and it is picked up by Insp. Callahan (Clint Eastwood), who uses it to destroy the tower that Maxwell makes his last stand in. * Anti-tank warhead * Callahan will only have one warhead. Melee: Switchblade * Straight small blade * Double edged * Concealable X-Factors * Dirty Harry is an expert gunman, being able to outgun better armed criminals with only his revolver. Aside from that, he too is a competitive shooter in tournaments. Considering that he uses a round that can dislocate any wrists from normal guys. * He strictly follows his own rules and pursuit of justice, which makes him tenacious and a never giving up attitude. * Unlike the Man, Dirty Harry is carrying more modern smokeless gunpowder which gives of more power. * Great detective skills * Has considerable amount of police training and field experience. Video Notes The battle will end this Saturday. Category:Blog posts